The advent of light emitting diode (LED) based luminaires has provided sports arenas, stadiums, other entertainment facilities, and other commercial and industrial facilities the ability to achieve instant on-off capabilities, intelligent controls and adjustability while delivering excellent light quality, consistent light output, and improved energy efficiency. Because of this, users continue to seek improvements in LED lighting devices. For example, new and improved ways to direct light in multiple directions, and at the same time provide luminaires with high light output in a compact package with a low effective projected area (EPA), are desired.
This document describes new illumination devices that are directed to solving the issues described above, and/or other problems.